Before the Stargate
by drJsg1
Summary: Daniel's childhood. My version anyway.


**I do not own any of the Stargate SG-1 characters!**

June 22, 1973

(Cut to local hospital in Long Island, New York. Daniel is sitting on one of the hospital beds with a doctor tending to him.)

Doc: Alright Daniel, your all set. I've got to go check in on some other patients; but a nurse will be in to check on you in a little while, okay?

(Daniel just shrugged as the doctor patted him on the shoulder and walked out, leaving Daniel alone.)

(Daniel heard a knock on the door)

Nurse: Hello Daniel, my name is Kristin Collins; I'm going to be your nurse while you are here. So how are you feeling? Are you doing okay? (Daniel shrugged) Well, do you feel up to meeting someone? She is a very good friend of mine. (Daniel shrugged again) Alright, well I'm going to go get her.

(The nurse walked out, only to come back soon with another woman)

CS: Hello Daniel. My name is Catherine Shaw. Is it alright if I talk to you for a minute? (Daniel nodded slowly, before moving over slightly on the bed so that she could sit down, which she did. The nurse left) Sweetie, I'm a social worker and . . . uh, do you know what that means? (Daniel shakes his head) Well, my job is to find a place for children to live after their parents die. (A tear slipped down Daniel's face) I know this is hard Sweetie; but once you're released from here I will be taking you to the Dalton's. It is really hard to find a family on short notice; but they said they'd be willing to let you live wit them for awhile.

DJ: But what about Nick?

CS: Who?

DJ: My grandfather.

CS: (Catherine had to strain to here him) Sweetie . . .

DJ: He doesn't want me, does he?

CS: Daniel, I think . . .

DJ: It's okay Mrs. Shaw. He never wanted to see me while my parents were alive either. Will I at least get to say goodbye to him before I go.

CS: I'm sorry Baby, but he has requested not to see you, at least for the time being.

DJ: (Daniel nods slowly) what about the funerals? Will I be able to go?

CS: I'm sorry Kiddo. Your parents are being buried back in Egypt and you won't be able to be there.

DJ: My mom and dad wouldn't have wanted that. They would have wanted me to be there.

CS: I'm sorry Kiddo, but I can't allow you to go. (Pause) Well, I should go talk to the doctor and see when you can be discharged. I'll be right back.

DJ: He said I could go as soon as he gave me home care instructions for my arm.

CS: (Catherine looked at his broken arm and rubbed his back soothingly as she could see the day had started to catch up to him as the tears seeped out of his eyes) Well, then I'll go get him, so that we can leave.

(Catherine walked out and Daniel drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself in a self-hug as he tried not to cry)

(Cut to the driveway outside of the Dalton home)

CS: Okay. We're here. Why don't you just wait out here for a moment while I go in and talk to the Daltons?

(Daniel just shrugged as she walked to the front door. She rang the door bell and was invited inside)

(Cut to inside the Dalton home)

AD: Catherine, its good to see you again, how are you?

CS: Not to well, I'm afraid.

JD: Is it really that bad?

CS: I'm afraid so. The accident was very tragic. They were putting up a cover stone in the museum and it was too heavy for the ropes holding it up. They were standing under it and when it started to fall, Daniel ran over to try to help he reached out his arm and when the cover stone fell on his parents his arm was crushed underneath. He has been pretty strong throughout the whole this, even when finding out his grandfather wouldn't take him, I do not know how much longer he can keep this up.

AD: Oh, that poor boy.

CS: Yes. Well, I appreciate you taking him in, especially on such short notice.

JD: It's no problem. We're happy to help. Although, you know we can't take him in for very long.

CS: I know; but I really appreciate it. (Looks at her watch) Well, it's getting late, I better go get him. (Catherine walks out and comes back in moments later with Daniel) Daniel, this is Jonathan Dalton and his wife Anise.

AD: Hello Daniel. (She looks at Daniel whose eyes are drooping) It looks like you're a little tired, how about I show you to your room, so that you can get some sleep.

(Daniel nodded and Anise walked him upstairs and showed him to his new room. He went over to sit on the bed)

DJ: Thank you.

AD: You're welcome Sweetie. You just get some rest and we will talk tomorrow, okay?

(Daniel nodded and Anise walked downstairs. As soon as she was gone Daniel curled up into a ball and cried)

JD: Is he all set Anise?

AD: For the moment. The poor boy was trying so hard not to cry in front of me, even though you could tell he really wanted to.

CS: He has been really strong throughout this whole ordeal. I'm amazed he hasn't broken down before now. (Looks at her watch again) It's late, I really must be going. You have my number in case you need anything or anything comes up. Call me anytime, night or day.

JD: We will.

CS: Okay. Well, take care of him.

AD: We will.

CS: Alright, goodbye.

(The Daltons both waved at her as she walked out to her car and drove away)

(Cut to the Dalton kitchen the next morning. Anise is making breakfast, and Jonathan is reading the newspaper)

AD: (Daniel is coming down the stairs) Hello Daniel. I hope you like eggs and bacon; but we also have cereal if you would prefer that.

DJ: Eggs and bacon is fine, thank you.

AD: You're welcome dear. Well, it's ready so pull up a chair.

(Daniel sat down and started picking at his food)

JD: Daniel, I have to go to work in a half hour, you can come if you want, and I think you would really enjoy it.

DJ: I don't think so.

JD: Look Daniel. I know you just lost everything you've ever known; and I know it's hard; but the sooner you get back out there and start living life again, the easier it will be.

DJ: How do you know? (Daniel says sarcastically)

JD: Because my parents died when I was a little younger than you. It was a fire, I was playing at a friend's house and when I got home, they were gone. I didn't have anyone to take me in either, so I was passed from home to home too. That's why we decided to become foster parents in the first place.

DJ: Oh, so what do you do? (Daniel says giving a small smile as if asking for forgiveness)

JD: (Jonathan smiles back, letting him know it was okay) during the year, I teach physical education for the elementary school kids. During the summer, I teach at a sports day camp for high schoolers.

DJ: Will I get to play?

JD: I'll make sure of it.

(Cut to Springfield Sports Center)

(Jonathan and Daniel are in the gym, with the soccer team kids ranging from 16 – 18 years of age)

JD: Alright team, gather around. This is my friend Daniel and he is going to be joining us for a little while.

C: You any good at soccer.

DJ: I've never played before but I read about it.

C: Well, then you can be on my team. I'll teach you how to play.

JD: Thank you Curt.

DJ: Yeah, thanks.

C: No problem. You can't be worse than anyone else on our team.

S: Hey!

C: We suck Shawn.

S: No we don . . . (He stops mid-word) yeah, yeah we do.

JD: Well, that's why we're all here, to get better. So Curt and Shawn, why don't you teach Daniel the basics and we'll start the game in fifteen minutes.

(Cut to the end of the game)

S: I can't believe we lost again. This is the eighth time in a roe.

C: Hey, we actually scored a goal this time.

S: Yippee. (Sarcastic reply)

DJ: I'm sorry I couldn't help out more.

C: Are you kidding? For a first timer, you did amazing. You scored the only goal we go this whole camp.

DJ: Only because you set it up.

S: Curt's right. You did good kid.

(Shawn ruffles his hair and Daniel smiles back)

C: We may be no good at soccer; but maybe we'll be better at the next sport we try.

S: What is the next sport?

C: I don't know, I think it's . . .

JD: Its hockey.

(Shawn's face lit up in response to that)

DJ: You play hockey.

S: Yeah. My brother taught me, he and I play every winter. Now hockey is a game I can play.

C: Oh you are so on my team.

S: Of course. (He looks at Daniel) Don't worry, I'll teach you how to play, it'll be fun.

DJ: Cool

(Cut to the car driving home from the sports center)

JD: So, did you have fun?

DJ: Yeah. I did. You were right you know.

JD: Was I? About what?

DJ: I needed to get out there, do something. My parents wouldn't want me to be miserable. They hated it when I was upset.

JD: No parent ever wants their kid to be unhappy: and it sounds like you had some really good parents.

DJ: Is it still okay to cry sometimes?

JD: Of course it is; just don't miss out on life because of grief, or guilt over the fact that you lived and they didn't. They wouldn't want that.

DJ: No. They wouldn't.

(Cut to the Dalton kitchen at the dinner table)

AD: So, did you boys' have fun today?

JD: Of course.

(They both look at Daniel)

DJ: Yeah! We played soccer and Curt and Shawn asked me to be on their team and I had never played before so they taught me and I scored the only goal they made the whole camp; but Curt set it up and we're going to play hockey next, and Shawn is really good and he promised to teach me that too.

(Fade out on the Daltons' smiling faces as Daniel chatted on excitedly)

**Constructive criticism only; please review!**


End file.
